1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club having measuring and adjustment features.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of golf clubs, especially putter-type golf clubs. Although these inventions have disclosed various types of adjustability features for said golf clubs, the prior art has not provided a golf club head that allows for both measurement and adjustment of loft and lie angle features.